The Travelings of Dr Who Story 1 Ch 1
by BSG01
Summary: This is Story One called Smarts Chapter One called What is Normal.


The Travelings of Doctor Who

S01E01 – What is normal

The TARDIS sounded the police siren as it appeared in London in a back ally way. The Doctor walked out and took a deep breath. "Ah, the fresh London air, magnificent. No matter how many times you travel the one thing you always remember is the smell of the air." The doctor walked around the corner outside the London Library.

Inside the Library sat the Taylor Paige, a Librarian assistant who had been working overtime the last week to get her car fixed. At the main counter she checked out books and helped find just that right one. She was content. She lived with her father who worked as a lawyer but he could was struggling with work.

The Doctor walked into the Library looking right at Taylor and continued to the back. The Doctor hadn't picked up a book in years and it would be nice to see what was current in world. Maybe a nice fairytale. He scanned the rows looking for anything that seemed interesting. Every so often he would look over at the Librarian at the desk and if she caught his glance he would move into a different section of the library.

Taylor thought it was odd, maybe he was looking up because he needed help. She got up and walked toward a different section. She could get to him without him knowing, she knew how to hide in the library so that no one could find her and how to travel without being detected. She looked at the strange man wondering the rows. When he looked up and then looked back down she moved to the next row making her way towards him. The Doctor had no idea that she traveling on the other side of the book shelves.

She quietly moved down the row hoping that the strange man hadn't walked away. She checked the corner making sure she wasn't going to run into him. Quickly and quietly she made her way up to him, soon she was only a few feet away.

"Is their a book that I can help you with sir." She said as calmly as possible.

"Ahhh! Blimey your a sneaky one. Um a certain book no." The Doctor said still scanning through the books.

"So then why did you come to the library and search through book but you already know the book you cam here for?" Taylor was completely confused.

"What, can't a person come into a library and look at book, I love just looking at the books." The Doctor straightened out from looking at the half shelf.

"You mean you came to the library to look at book but you never actually planned on reading one, not one book." she was extremely confused now.

"Nope I never have the time and most book now a day I can't read past page fifty what with all the politics in fairy tales and being politically correct about situations. It's a fairy tale for crying out loud, I was there when the Brothers Grim wrote the one about the Princesses and Party underneath the castle, actually that one was quite real actually."

"Your completely mad you know that. That's not normal just to come to a library to see a book." She said as the Doctor started walking away.

"But what is normal?" The Doctor stated walking away.

"Wait, what's your name she asked." She asked.

"The Doctor." He replied. He could never quite understand the reason for a women asking his name because of the odd things that he did. He did have that charm with the ladies.

"The Doctor? Just the Doctor?"

"Yup just the Doctor." He started to make his way out of the library.

"You must have a name now, come on what is it?"

"Let me think...um nope, can't remember it."

The two of them were now outside of the library. The Doctor was trying to loose her in the crowd and was successful, he cut the corner quickly and made his way back into the TARDIS. Taylor stood there on the side walk in London outside the Library. Out of all the people she did not see where the Doctor had went to.

~~~REXTHORP COPR. CO OFFICE~~~

"You know what this means Mrs. Jamison?"

"No sir." She replied.

"It means that the power to learn will be a lot more easier. A smarter future with a smarter human."


End file.
